Gone But Not Forgotten
"Gone But Not Forgotten" is the season premiere of the second season of Bates Motel. It aired on March 3, 2014. Synopsis Norman fixates on Miss Watson's death; Norma worries about the future of the motel when plans for the bypass move ahead of schedule; Bradley is driven to extremes as she searches for her father’s killer. Summary Norma receives a call informing her of Blaire Watson's death and questions Norman, but he can't remember anything. They attend her funeral where Norman is unable to control his emotions and it is later shown that he has her pearl necklace. In the aftermath of the revelation that Jerry Martin has been having an affair with Blaire Watson, Bradley recklessly drives under the influence and attempts suicide by jumping from a bridge into the river beneath. Four months go by and the motel trade is booming. Emma is still working there and Norman is spending his time in the basement practicing taxidermy. Bradley is released from a mental hospital and the letters that Norman has sent her have all been returned to him. While Norma is teaching Norman to drive, he stops by the cemetery and she accuses him of being morbid. They argue and Norman angrily insists on switching seats. On the way home Norma sees construction workers, and she learns that work for the new bypass will start the following Monday. She later decides to get a spot on the town meeting about the bypass. That night Bradley goes to Gil's house to ask him about her father's death. He denies knowing who killed her father, and says that her father was a "shit heel" when she presses him. Gil asks how old she is, and flirtatiously (and creepily) invites her into his house. Bradley declines and later we see her pull a loaded gun from a box of her father's things. Later, Norman drops by her house to see her and tells her that he will be there for her if she needs him. The next day, Norman returns to the cemetery and takes a photo of a strange man at Blaire Watson's grave, then goes to Romero with the evidence. However, Romero questions him about his relationship with Blaire Watson but Norman just says that she was friendly and gave him a lot of help with his school work. At the weed processing facility, Gil tells Dylan to keep Bradley away from his business. Remo reveals to Dylan that Gil hated Jerry because Blaire Watson (the daughter of the other local weed family) had been sleeping with Jerry behind Gil's back. Norma goes to a town meeting about the bypass and is shot down by one of the councilmen, Lee Berman. She blasts the town for their illegal activity and the meeting is adjourned. Bradley and Dylan meet in secret and he tells her what he found out about Gil, her father, and Blaire Watson. He tells her to stop asking questions and move on. Bradley also says because he hasn't responded to her emails, and he tells her that Norman likes her and there are lines that shouldn't be crossed. When Norma is leaving the town meeting, Romero informs her that Norman visited him with the picture. Angry, she storms home and tells Norman that he is obsessed with Blaire Watson’s death and she doesn’t understand why. He tells her what he believes really happened that night: He went to Blaire Watson’s home, she seemed attracted to him and she undressed in front of him. Then he blacked out and all he remembers is running home. He believes someone broke into her home and killed her soon after he left. Bradley goes to Gil’s house and she begins to seduce him while asking questions about Blaire Watson’s relationship with her own father. Then Bradley pulls a gun from her purse and shoots Gil in the head. Panic stricken, she sneaks into Norman’s room and begs him to help her. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Vincent Gale as Gil Turner * Paul Jarrett as Tom Hutchins * Michael O'Neill as Nick Ford * Ian Tracey as Remo Wallace Also Starring * Richard Harmon as Richard Sylmore * Robert Moloney as Lee Berman * Lini Evans as Amelia Martin * Aliyah O'Brien as Receptionist * Gillian Barber as Dr. Helen Ginsberg * Loretta Walsh as PTA Mom * Broadus Mattison as Construction Guy * Don MacKay as Reverend Notes * This episode was watched by 3.07 million viewers, making it the highest watched episode of the season. Music Videos Bates Motel Sheriff Romero Questions Norman (S2, E1) A&E Bates Motel Norma Confronts Norman About Miss Watson (S2, E1) A&E Bates Motel Inside The Episode Gone But Not Forgotten (S2, E1) Gallery GBNFS2EP1_1.jpg GBNFS2EP1_2.jpg GBNFS2EP1_3.jpg GBNFS2EP1_4.jpg GBNFS2EP1_5.jpg GBNFS2EP1_6.jpg GBNFS2EP1_7.jpg GBNFS2EP1_8.jpg GBNFS2EP1_9.jpg GBNFS2EP1_10.jpg GBNFS2EP1_11.jpg GBNFS2EP1_12.jpg GBNFS2EP1_13.jpg GBNFS2EP1_14.jpg GBNFS2EP1_15.jpg GBNFS2EP1_16.jpg GBNFS2EP1_17.jpg GBNFS2EP1_18.jpg GBNFS2EP1_19.jpg GBNFS2EP1_20.jpg GBNFS2EP1_21.jpg GBNFS2EP1_22.jpg GBNFS2EP1_23.jpg GBNFS2EP1_24.jpg GBNFS2EP1_25.jpg GBNFS2EP1_26.jpg GBNFS2EP1_27.jpg GBNFS2EP1_28.jpg GBNFS2EP1_29.jpg GBNFS2EP1_30.jpg GBNFS2EP1_31.jpg GBNFS2EP1_32.jpg GBNFS2EP1_33.jpg GBNFS2EP1_34.jpg GBNFS2EP1_35.jpg GBNFS2EP1_36.jpg GBNFS2EP1_37.jpg GBNFS2EP1_38.jpg GBNFS2EP1_39.jpg GBNFS2EP1_40.jpg GBNFS2EP1_41.jpg GBNFS2EP1_43.jpg GBNFS2EP1_44.jpg GBNFS2EP1_45.jpg GBNFS2EP1_46.jpg GBNFS2EP1_47.jpg GBNFS2EP1_49.jpg GBNFS2EP1_50.jpg GBNFS2EP1_51.jpg GBNFS2EP1_52.jpg GBNFS2EP1_53.jpg GBNFS2EP1_54.jpg GBNFS2EP1_55.jpg GBNFS2EP1_56.jpg GBNFS2EP1_57.jpg GBNFS2EP1_58.jpg GBNFS2EP1_59.jpg GBNFS2EP1_60.jpg GBNFS2EP1_61.jpg GBNFS2EP1_62.jpg GBNFS2EP1_63.jpg GBNFS2EP1_64.jpg GBNFS2EP1_65.jpg GBNFS2EP1_66.jpg GBNFS2EP1_67.jpg GBNFS2EP1_68.jpg GBNFS2EP1_69.jpg GBNFS2EP1_70.jpg GBNFS2EP1_71.jpg GBNFS2EP1_72.jpg GBNFS2EP1_73.jpg GBNFS2EP1_74.jpg GBNFS2EP1_75.jpg GBNFS2EP1_76.jpg GBNFS2EP1_77.jpg GBNFS2EP1_78.jpg GBNFS2EP1_79.jpg GBNFS2EP1_80.jpg GBNFS2EP1_81.jpg GBNFS2EP1_82.jpg GBNFS2EP1_83.jpg GBNFS2EP1_84.jpg GBNFS2EP1_85.jpg GBNFS2EP1_86.jpg GBNFS2EP1_87.jpg GBNFS2EP1_88.jpg GBNFS2EP1_89.jpg GBNFS2EP1_90.jpg GBNFS2EP1_91.jpg GBNFS2EP1_92.jpg GBNFS2EP1_93.jpg GBNFS2EP1_94.jpg GBNFS2EP1_95.jpg GBNFS2EP1_96.jpg GBNFS2EP1_97.jpg GBNFS2EP1_98.jpg GBNFS2EP1_99.jpg GBNFS2EP1_100.jpg GBNFS2EP1_101.jpg GBNFS2EP1_102.jpg GBNFS2EP1_103.jpg GBNFS2EP1_104.jpg GBNFS2EP1_105.jpg GBNFS2EP1_106.jpg GBNFS2EP1_107.jpg GBNFS2EP1_108.jpg GBNFS2EP1_109.jpg GBNFS2EP1_110.jpg GBNFS2EP1_111.jpg GBNFS2EP1_112.jpg GBNFS2EP1_113.jpg GBNFS2EP1_114.jpg GBNFS2EP1_115.jpg GBNFS2EP1_116.jpg GBNFS2EP1_117.jpg GBNFS2EP1_118.jpg GBNFS2EP1_119.jpg GBNFS2EP1_120.jpg GBNFS2EP1_121.jpg GBNFS2EP1_122.jpg GBNFS2EP1_123.jpg GBNFS2EP1_124.jpg GBNFS2EP1_125.jpg GBNFS2EP1_126.jpg GBNFS2EP1_127.jpg GBNFS2EP1_128.jpg GBNFS2EP1_129.jpg GBNFS2EP1_130.jpg GBNFS2EP1_131.jpg GBNFS2EP1_132.jpg GBNFS2EP1_133.jpg GBNFS2EP1_134.jpg GBNFS2EP1_135.jpg GBNFS2EP1_137.jpg GBNFS2EP1_138.jpg GBNFS2EP1_139.jpg GBNFS2EP1_140.jpg GBNFS2EP1_141.jpg GBNFS2EP1_142.jpg GBNFS2EP1_143.jpg GBNFS2EP1_144.jpg GBNFS2EP1_145.jpg GBNFS2EP1_146.jpg GBNFS2EP1_147.jpg GBNFS2EP1_148.jpg GBNFS2EP1_149.jpg GBNFS2EP1_150.jpg GBNFS2EP1_151.jpg GBNFS2EP1_152.jpg GBNFS2EP1_153.jpg GBNFS2EP1_154.jpg GBNFS2EP1_155.jpg GBNFS2EP1_156.jpg GBNFS2EP1_157.jpg GBNFS2EP1_158.jpg GBNFS2EP1_159.jpg GBNFS2EP1_160.jpg GBNFS2EP1_161.jpg GBNFS2EP1_162.jpg GBNFS2EP1_163.jpg GBNFS2EP1_164.jpg GBNFS2EP1_165.jpg GBNFS2EP1_166.jpg GBNFS2EP1_167.jpg GBNFS2EP1_168.jpg GBNFS2EP1_169.jpg GBNFS2EP1_170.jpg GBNFS2EP1_171.jpg GBNFS2EP1_172.jpg GBNFS2EP1_173.jpg GBNFS2EP1_174.jpg GBNFS2EP1_175.jpg GBNFS2EP1_177.jpg GBNFS2EP1_178.jpg GBNFS2EP1_179.jpg GBNFS2EP1_180.jpg GBNFS2EP1_181.jpg GBNFS2EP1_182.jpg GBNFS2EP1_183.jpg GBNFS2EP1_184.jpg GBNFS2EP1_185.jpg GBNFS2EP1_186.jpg GBNFS2EP1_187.jpg GBNFS2EP1_188.jpg GBNFS2EP1_189.jpg GBNFS2EP1_190.jpg GBNFS2EP1_191.jpg GBNFS2EP1_192.jpg GBNFS2EP1_193.jpg GBNFS2EP1_194.jpg GBNFS2EP1_195.jpg GBNFS2EP1_196.jpg GBNFS2EP1_197.jpg GBNFS2EP1_198.jpg GBNFS2EP1_199.jpg GBNFS2EP1_200.jpg GBNFS2EP1_201.jpg GBNFS2EP1_202.jpg GBNFS2EP1_203.jpg GBNFS2EP1_204.jpg GBNFS2EP1_205.jpg GBNFS2EP1_206.jpg GBNFS2EP1_207.jpg GBNFS2EP1_208.jpg GBNFS2EP1_209.jpg GBNFS2EP1_210.jpg GBNFS2EP1_211.jpg GBNFS2EP1_212.jpg GBNFS2EP1_213.jpg GBNFS2EP1_214.jpg GBNFS2EP1_215.jpg GBNFS2EP1_216.jpg GBNFS2EP1_217.jpg GBNFS2EP1_218.jpg GBNFS2EP1_219.jpg GBNFS2EP1_220.jpg GBNFS2EP1_222.jpg BatesMotel201-0579.jpg BatesMotel201-0562.jpg BatesMotel201-0559.jpg BatesMotel201-0433.jpg BatesMotel201-0432.jpg BatesMotel201-0431.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Premiere